


【锤基】不顺眼（现代AU ABO 生子）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 一个烂俗的，撕逼撕到最后撕到一个被窝生崽儿的故事...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及：ABO、生子、ooc，请接受不了的朋友们直接忽略，谢谢。

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【1】

“Thor！Thor！Thor Odinson！你在哪儿？”一大早叫醒正在床上酣睡名叫Thor的alpha的不是清晨的第一缕阳光，而是他的好哥们儿Hogun。见Thor慵懒的躺在床上紧闭双目，且并没有任何睁眼的想法，Hogun只好强行拽开了他身上蓬松温暖的棉被。“该死！你昨天又...快把衣服穿上！赶紧回家！”虽然知道Thor一向喜欢裸睡，却没想到他在自己家也可以做到这样的解放天性。“你昨晚是不是又带人回来过夜了？！”天知道今早浑身吻痕的Thor是怎么打发走他的一夜情对象的。

躺在床上“晾鸟儿”的Thor显然并没有想要起身穿上裤子或是用什么遮挡一下下身那傲人尺寸的想法，而是一边打着哈欠一边满不在乎的揉了揉眼睛，随后依旧是那副满不在乎的样子张嘴说道：“昨天那个omega实在是太迷人了，我没把持住，在酒吧的厕所就把他给上了。后来他缠着我，我没办法，才把他又带到你这里，狠狠地把他操了个结实。”直到现在，Thor的睡眼依旧没有完全睁开的意思。“不过你放心，我知道你有洁癖，所以我把他带回来狠狠地操完以后，就让他收拾东西滚蛋走人了。”为此，Thor还一副沾沾自喜的样子。

Hogun听到好哥们儿Thor的回答，气不打一处来，可是却早早就知道他会这样回答，所以已经提前做好了自我心理安慰的Hogun，至少没有被Thor气穿了自己的肺。他皱着眉头，嘴里嘟囔着咒骂了两句，忍不住脱口而出：“你们alpha都是这种精虫上脑，随时发情的物种么？”身为beta的Hogun不仅仅是抱怨，他是确实想知道答案。

坐在床上半闭着眼睛依旧“晾鸟儿”的Thor听了Hogun的话，竟然先是笑出了声，然后所答非所问的说了一句：“我又不知道那些alpha的下面有没有我这么大，耐力有没有我这么好。”

Hogun心想，如果不是看在从小玩到大的交情的份儿上，他早就把这个“晾鸟儿达人”Thor直接轰出家门。连衣服都不让他穿，直接就轰出去，让他直接在大街上彻底的、解放天性的“晾鸟儿”的那种。不过也就只是想想罢了，Hogun觉得自己还是个善良正直的年轻人，便耐着性子和自己依旧不知天高地厚的哥们儿Thor说道：“我说Thor，你该回家了。叔叔找不到你，只能联系到我爸，我爸又找到我...”

“那老头又找你做什么？不是说要跟我划清界限，断绝父子关系么。”Thor听到Hogun说到自己的父亲，瞬间就彻底睁开了惺忪的睡眼，声音也扬高了八度。

“叔叔说，前段时间Odin集团上任了一位新来的高层管理，这件事很重要，甚至关系到整个家族的未来，所以你必须回去一趟。”

“这又和我有什么关系？”Thor很早就和自己的父亲Odin Borson说过，他并不想坐上Odin集团董事长的位置，去子承父业。

Hogun见Thor还是一副事不关己高高挂起的态度，便不得不在脑海中搜索更加劲爆的消息，来刺激Thor大条的神经。“Odin叔叔说，这个高层管理和别人不一样，他要住进你们Odin家的老宅。而且，现在公司的人都在盛传，那个新来的高层管理，和你父亲的关系不一般...我爸回来，也是这么说了。”

“叔叔真这么说了？！”Thor显然语气变得急促起来。

Hogun的父亲，是Odin集团的元老之一，一直以来秉承着少说话多做事的处事态度，为人严谨低调，从来不在家里多说关于公司事情的一个字。所以既然连Hogun的父亲都回家忍不住多说了两句，那事情的不正常化其实已经显而易见了。关于这点，Thor当然知道。

“要不然我从哪儿听到的这些消息...”

“该死！”Thor听了Hogun的话，直接跳了起来，Alpha早晨半勃的分身差点儿甩到了对方的脸上。“我的裤子呢？！Hogun，我的兄弟！把你的裤子借我穿一下！来不及了，我得赶快回去！”

Odin家的老宅，怎么可能随随便便就住进去一个外人？就连Thor这样天不怕地不怕的纨绔子弟，也知道外人根本不可能随随便便住进自家的老宅。他的父亲Odin一定是疯了，才会把新来的高层管理直接接到自家去住。

Thor穿着Hogun的衣服，其实并不算合身，甚至裤子还有随时撕裂崩坏的危险。但是他现在并没有时间和心思去想这些，他从Hogun家出来跳上出租车，便指挥出租车司机马不停蹄的回到了自家老宅。

大概有半年没有回过的老宅，依旧是那样高大气派。Thor忽略了一路上和自己打招呼的佣人们，匆匆穿过门口的花园，几乎是直接冲进了老宅大门。“为什么现在才告诉我！为什么随随便便就让一个外人住进来！”Thor气势汹汹，推门就开始按捺不住自己的情绪咆哮了起来。“就算我不准备接手Odin集团，老宅为什么可以随便住进外人？”

在书房听新来的高层管理汇报工作的Odin，听到自己独子的咆哮声，便拄着拐杖，在新管理的搀扶下走到了老宅的大厅。“你回来就是和自己的父亲像个疯子一样咆哮的么？”Odin看到自己的独子穿着不合身甚至紧绷的衣裤，一脑袋标志的金发乱糟糟的散乱下来就好似一把枯草，就更加气不打一处来。他使劲用手中的拐杖敲打着坚硬的大理石地面，瞬间在偌大的老宅里发出了巨大的“砰砰”声。Odin是生气了，显而易见的，他只要看到Thor就会生气。“这里还轮不到你发号施令！”

“Borson先生，请您不要生气。”站在一旁身材消瘦且挺拔的年轻人，穿着合身的笔挺黑色西装。巴掌大的脸上有着一对好看的绿色大眼睛，烫过的纯黑色中长发，一丝不苟的全部梳到了耳后。“您先坐下，我扶您去沙发那边。”Odin看着身边搀扶着他的年轻人微笑的脸庞，心情瞬间缓和了不少，微微点头之后，也不管Thor是不是会跟着过来，便在年轻人的搀扶下走到沙发边坐好。

“你就是Odin集团新来的高层管理？！”Thor就算神经再过于大条，也不是傻子，有点儿眼力劲儿的人都能看出来站在Odin身旁献着殷勤的年轻人就是Odin集团新来的那位高层管理。

“Loki Laufeyson。您说的没错，我就是Odin集团新来的高层管理。”名叫Loki的年轻人浑身上下散发着这个年纪不可多得的骄傲又清冷的高贵气质，让人感觉他并不是一个非常好接触的人。可是现在的Loki明明微笑地看着眼前一脸不在状态之中的Thor，而且还主动伸出了右手，表示自己对Thor的友好。“我住在这里已经有一段时间了，但是一直没有见过您。我以为您忙着在外面交际，根本没有时间回家。”

Loki看似客客气气的一句话，让Thor感觉到的却是无声的宣战，甚至这连宣战都算不上，只是对自己刚才愤怒责问的一种下马威罢了。Thor并没有着急去回答，显然也不知道该怎么回答，而是先用余光去瞟了一眼自己坐在沙发上怒气冲天却一言不发的父亲一眼。“你...”

“您一定很好奇，为什么我这么年轻就可以胜任Odin集团高层主管的位置吧？其实不是所有年轻人都和您一样可以无忧无虑，开开心心地过着每一天。说实话，我其实很羡慕您的生活，那些八卦杂志的主编和狗仔们肯定是一边加着班一边气愤地报道着您的那这个花边新闻。羡慕到了一定程度就会变成嫉妒，您说对吧？”Loki的脸上依旧是不变的微笑。

这微笑让Thor有些喘不过气。Loki这不是公然在自己的父亲面前给自己穿小鞋么？还要用这种话里有话的方式来表达，他到底是什么意思？Thor再一次变得被动了起来。该死！刚才明明应该先发制人才对！

“看来您并不想和我握手。”Loki见到陷入慌乱中的Thor，标准的微笑依旧挂在那张好看的脸上。只不过他在收回右手的同时，还要惋惜的叹一口气并附送一句看似在自责的话：“是我鲁莽了，我并不知道您不愿意和陌生人握手。”

“Thor，这次你回来，我是想告诉你，我给你机会让你跟着Loki做事，如果你愿意，他可以教你。”在一旁一直一言不发的Odin看着自己的儿子，“只要你答应我以后不再在外面沾花惹草，丢我们整个家族的脸...”

“我看丢脸的是您才对！”Thor像是等了很久一样，以Odin的话为突破口，终于再次爆发了。“您知道外面都在传些什么么？回来的路上我给董事会的几位叔叔打了电话，当我说起这个家伙的时候，大家不约而同的叹气。Odin Borson先生，我想问问您，您知道您这么做有多荒唐么？！别用那些冠冕堂皇的话做掩护，包括让他教我做事这件事！”Thor说完狠狠地瞪了一眼身边的Loki。“他们说，他甚至比我还要小1岁...您怎么可以...”

“够了！这是你对自己的父亲说话应该有的态度么！Loki是比你小1岁，但是他比你有能力，我为什么不能让他来集团帮我做事！收起你那些肮脏的想法！不是每个人都和你一样的下流！”Odin忍不住跟着Thor咆哮起来，站在一旁的Loki赶忙走上前去，低头轻轻揉抚Odin因为愤怒猛烈起伏的胸口。显然这两父子的脾气都不是很好。

“我下流？我再下流也没有找一个比自己儿子还小的男宠回来！还要找个冠冕堂皇的理由让他插手集团的工作！”Thor说到这里，冲过去一把甩开了Odin身边的Loki，“瞧瞧你们刚才在做什么？！如果我不在这里，你们是不是会做更过分的事情！”

“够了！Thor Odinson！如果你还是我的儿子，就马上向Loki道歉！”Odin握在手中的拐杖再一次使劲的敲击着大理石的地面。“快向Loki道歉！”

“Loki Laufeyson先生，你真他妈的让我觉得恶心！”Thor非但没有道歉，还回头冲着一旁活动着被自己拽疼手腕的Loki恶言相向。“不要脸！为了钱可以找一个比自己父亲年龄都要大的老男人。”

“够了！Thor！”Odin终于忍不住起身用拐杖使劲捶打Thor的身体。“龌龊的思想！下流的做派！你给我滚！滚出Odin家的老宅！”

“这里是我家！这里有我去世的母亲留给我的一半房产，你凭什么让我滚！”

“那你去你母亲留给你的房产里住啊！这是老宅！滚去你的新宅！告诉你，那新宅你也只有一半的所有权！”

“Borson先生，请您先别生气。据我所知，新宅还没有装修，一直空旷着，现在根本没法住人。”在一旁一直没有说话的Loki像是瞄准了时机一样，把准备继续激烈争吵的两父子用自己消瘦的身体隔开，“听我说Thor，你不能这么和你父亲说话。”

“我们父子之间的事情，用不着你这个外人指手画脚！”显然，Thor已经对刚刚见面不到一小时的Loki达到了深恶痛疾的地步。他甚至咬牙切齿，就像只正准备捕食猎物的棕熊一般，恨不得现在就把身材远不及他强壮的Loki撕咬的四分五裂。“滚开。”

“嗨~Thor，我到底做了什么你要用这种态度对我说话？我们也只是刚见面而已。”Loki一改起初见面时的字字插针，现在摊手表现的无辜又弱势，眨着他那双绿宝石般闪亮的眼睛努力向Thor表现自己对他并没有一丁点儿的恶意。“我觉得，如果你这样不屑于和我争论甚至是说话，那么就更不必要为了我让你们父子反目成仇了。我说的对么？”

Thor并没有明确的回答满脸笑容的Loki，虽然在心里他还是觉得Loki的这句话是很有道理的。

“Borson先生，那套新宅真的没办法住人，您是知道的。如果您…”Loki说到这里，回头看了一眼一旁一言不发的Thor，又低头冲着Odin耳语了几句什么。之后又是故意把双手重重一拍，“一切都解决了。Thor，留下来怎么样？据我所知你已经大学毕业一年多了，是时候收心去Odin集团学着踏踏实实的工作了。”Loki说到这儿，甚至不见外的走到Thor身边拍了拍对方的后腰，“我觉得你如果愿意来集团工作的话，或许Borson先生会愿意让你留在老宅里住，又或者你用你工作的薪水攒一笔钱，好好装修一下你母亲留给你的那半套新宅。你说呢？”

Loki的脸上依旧带着笑容，只是看似简单无害的笑容，却总是在不同时间不同情况下深藏着更多明面看不到的意义。而这意义，Thor那粗枝大叶的性格很难猜透，至少他自己是这么认为的。

“我为什么要听你一个外人的话？”如果刚刚进门时愤怒的Thor想要搞清楚自己的父亲和这个不速之客间到底是怎样的关系，那现在的Thor却一点儿也不想知道这些无关紧要的事情了。他认定了面前一老一少两个人有那种不可告人的秘密，所以他排斥，又无能为力，只能用言语来试图攻击总是满面笑容的Loki。“我告诉你...”

“OK~你不用跟我说，我也知道你想说些什么。对我进行言语上的攻击？刚才你已经做过了。但是结果呢？你在愤怒，甚至和自己的父亲吵了起来，对我而言却没有任何的伤害。所以浪费口舌的话，你少说一点儿，我少听一点儿，咱们皆大欢喜。”Loki顿了顿，眼角弯成了新月的样子，修理整齐的眉毛微微上扬，“你没有拒绝的理由。如果你讨厌我，觉得我和你的父亲有什么不伦的关系，你更应该留下来，对么？难道你不怕你这样狼狈的离开家，再回来时，Odin的一切已经都不属于你了么？Odin的老宅，Odin集团，包括你母亲给你留的那半套新宅。”

Thor一怔，Loki似乎在短时间内已经摸透了他们彼此现在的处境。他想反驳，可是又拿不出什么像样的理由。而且不得不承认，这次Loki又说到了点子上。

“不争气的东西！如果你有Loki一半优秀，我也不至于会这么难过！”Odin依旧用手中的拐杖重重地敲击着大理石的地面，“你有什么理由拒绝Loki的提议？你有钱去收拾那套新宅么？就算我把另一半也给你，你有什么能力去收拾它？去找Hogun借钱？我真不知道都是同龄人，为什么他有能力创业买一套属于自己的小公寓，然而那小公寓却还要借给你这种纨绔子弟！”Odin还想说点儿什么，Loki却及时的制止了父亲对儿子的继续谩骂，以免场面再一次失控。

“Thor，你如果答应，对你没有任何坏处。”

紧握双拳的Thor默不作声的犹豫了片刻，闷声闷气的说了一句“我答应你。”

老宅的大厅里，只能听到Loki一个人拍手欢呼的声音。

这到底有什么好拍手庆祝的？一个花甲之年的老人和他不成器的老来子之间，似乎没有任何事情是值得去庆祝的。

Thor决定从今天起就留在老宅住下，至少他不能让Loki有什么可乘之机。Thor依旧穿着早晨从Hogun那里借来的不合身的衣裤，走在去二层房间的楼梯上，直叫人担心衣裤的扣子会瞬间崩开。

虽然已经有半年多的时间没有回老宅住了，但是Thor当然还记得自己从小到大住的那间房的具体位置。可正当他准备赶紧推门回房间换掉这套该死的紧身衣时，那个阴魂不散的Loki又一次出现在他面前，用自己不算宽厚的手掌挡住了Thor准备开门的大手，“你是不是有病？我要进去换衣服。”年轻气盛的Thor当然又是毫不保留内心的情绪，对着Loki吼了一声，“让开！”

“Thor，很抱歉我得告诉你一下。Borson先生已经把这间房间安排给我住了。”Loki笑容可掬地微微退后一步，似乎是怕Thor下一秒的咆哮会震碎自己脆弱的耳膜。

“什么时候的事？！”果然，Thor咆哮了。

“我来的第一天，Borson先生就这么决定了，现在我就住在这里。而你的房间在隔壁。不过你放心，我跟佣人们说了，你的东西不会随便丢弃，都完好无损的收拾在你的新房间里。”

“可是旁边那是客房。”而且旁边的房间并没有这间房间面积大，装潢也是死板的客房设计。

“你住过去，它就不是客房了。”Loki说完嘴角勾起一丝带着幸灾乐祸的微笑，掏出了钥匙，顺利地打开了面前的这道房门的门锁，“对不起，Thor~我还有工作要处理，你自己去找佣人们拿了隔壁房间的钥匙以后，慢慢收拾吧。记得明天早晨八点来我的办公室报到，这是我的名片。”Loki说完，不等身边的Thor回应，就开门准备进屋。

“等等！你能回答我一个问题么？”Thor伸手拽住了Loki的手。Loki的手心冰凉，忻长的手指骨节分明。还没等Thor下一步动作，他便稍显敏感的甩开了Thor的手。“抱歉，不过你刚才敏感的样子让我觉得你是个omega。”

“我是beta。”一直面露微笑的Loki突然就严肃起来，用自己绿色的眼睛盯着Thor的蓝眼睛直勾勾的面无表情。“有问题请直说，我不喜欢别人主动碰我。”

“你主动碰别人就可以？”Thor这时倒还有心思调侃一句。

Loki微微眯起眼睛，“你就想问我这个？”

“当然不！”Thor干咳了一声之后问道；“你刚才和我爸说了什么？为什么要帮我？”

“准确的说是帮我自己。”Loki四下打量了一下眼前四肢发达，肌肉鼓胀的alpha，“你是Borson先生唯一的儿子，帮你们缓和父子关系，这对我以后很有帮助。”

“你明明可以趁乱把我轰出Odin老宅。”

“你觉得一个花甲老人能对自己唯一的儿子做到这么绝情么？况且...”

“况且？”

“让你顺利得到新宅的一半所有权，那就没意思了。半套新宅的所有权换老宅一间屋的使用权，很合算的买卖。”

“你什么意思？”

“字面意思。”

“你他妈的到底和我爸什么关系！”

“我劝你还是少问，因为这牵扯的东西实在是太多了。还有，别怪我没提醒你，我觉得你如果惹急了我，我随时有办法让你永远离开这个家没有机会再踏入这个家门一步。”

“你...”

“祝你好运，Thor Odinson先生~哦对了，顺便说一句，您的衣服不是特别合身，最好赶紧给它们换掉。如果当着大家的面裤子扣崩开了，露出什么不该看的东西，对您和整个Odin集团都不会是什么好事。”Loki说完用那双大眼睛扫了扫Thor紧绷绷的裤子，那里的大腿肌肉线条漂亮又结实。但是他并没有给Thor继续责问的机会，便一步跨进房间关上了房门。

这他妈的到底是怎么一回事儿？！谁来告诉我Loki Laufeyson到底是谁？！Thor捂着自己发痛的脑袋，感觉老天爷派来了一个难对付的天敌来折磨自己。


	2. Chapter 2

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【2】  
Thor看着堆满客房的东西，脑袋瞬间有种要不受控制爆炸的强烈感觉。他坐在蒙着白色布单的床上，看着面前堆积如山的，自己的那些根本没有好好整理过的东西，一呆就是几个小时。最后，在自己内心强烈的斗争之下，他还是决定放弃收拾，而直接躺到床上睡觉。可等佣人们把崭新的床单被褥铺好，躺在客房床上的Thor又感觉自己竟然会这般辗转反侧的失眠了。  
从晚上不到九点到第二天凌晨三点，Thor一直处于失眠的状态。他想了很多，关于自己父亲Odin Borson的，关于那个不速之客Loki Laufeyson的...总之有的没的，让他干脆凌晨三点以后才渐渐有了困意。  
第二天，是Odin老宅的管家直接破门而入，才把熟睡中的Thor吵醒的。  
Thor虽然没有起床气，却很厌恶也很震惊管家竟然到了敢破门而入的地步。可等他刚刚想要质问管家怎么能或是怎么敢随便进到自己房间的时候，管家却快Thor一步先伸手指了指墙上的挂钟。  
墙上的挂钟，分针和时针显示，现在已经是中午十二点了。  
“该死！”Thor看到墙上挂钟显示的时间，脱口而出的便是一句发自肺腑的咒骂。他还记得昨天那个惹人讨厌的Loki交代过今早八点让他去办公室报到的事情。显然迟到很久的Thor，根本连脸都来不及洗，就随便从衣橱里拽了一套揉的发皱的休闲装，冲到车库开车奔向了Odin集团的大楼。  
此时正是公司中午的午休时间。从下了电梯就一路小跑的Thor犹豫再三还是决定硬着头皮去敲开了Loki办公室的房门。  
正在用修长手指飞快敲击着键盘的Loki现在根本无暇顾及迟到已久的Thor。现在在他的手头有个重要的文件需要他亲自来处理，他必须全身心的投入到自己的工作之中去。Loki一向是这样要求自己的，当然也是这样要求自己手下的员工的。  
站在一旁想要开口说点儿什么来引起Loki注意的Thor，看到Loki工作得实在认真，而且在他办公桌上大概是秘书小姐留下的三明治也根本一口没动，Thor最后还算有眼力价儿的什么都没说，只是从呆若木鸡的站立变成了无所事事的瘫坐于沙发之上。  
大约过了一小时三十分钟后，Loki才处理完手头那个重要的文件。他随手拿起了办公桌上的咖啡，这时才发现杯中的咖啡不知何时早就已经凉透了。Loki皱着眉头，微薄的嘴唇稍稍抿紧，又叹气无奈的小声抱怨了一下，然后不得不叫办公室外的秘书小姐重新为自己泡一杯新的咖啡。  
Thor依旧瘫坐在一旁的沙发上百无聊赖的翻看着面前茶几上的杂志，可又等了将近十分钟后，他发现Loki似乎并没有和他主动说话的意思。Thor觉得自己已经忍耐到了极限，心里的不爽也已经堆积到了顶点。如果说刚才Loki是因为手头有工作需要处理，自己才没有好意思打扰他而是选择在旁边默默的像个傻子一样的等待，那么现在的情况可就不一样了。“Loki Laufeyson先生，您难道没看到您办公室的沙发上一直有个大活人在等着么？”  
秘书小姐正好在这时敲开了Loki办公室的房门，并递给他一杯新泡好的香浓咖啡。  
Loki接过秘书小姐的咖啡，并没有急于品尝咖啡的醇香，也没有着急回答Thor的问题，而是靠在自己的办公桌前，双臂环于胸，叫上了秘书小姐一起观察起坐在沙发上早就不耐烦的Thor。  
“Loki Laufeyson，你到底什么意思？”Thor感觉面前的两个人好像把他当猴子看待，尤其是那表情深不可测的Loki，真是让人不顺眼加倒胃口。  
“穿着揉皱的休闲装，连胡子都不会刮的Thor Odinson先生。您知道来Odin集团上班，应该穿成什么样子么？”Loki说完，并没有想留给Thor回答自己问题的机会，而是用眼神示意自己身上纯黑色被熨烫的一丁点儿褶皱都没有的笔挺西装，还有身旁秘书小姐专业的制服裙装上。显而易见的，Thor现在的样子和他们两个人非常的格格不入。  
Thor知道Loki是在不满意自己现在这副糟糕的鬼样子，可等他想解释自己是因为第一天睡客房，有些睡不踏实所以今早才起晚并且没时间收拾自己这个理由的时候，话到嘴边儿还没来得及说出口，一直皱着自己漂亮的眉头的Loki就接连接到了几个电话，随后便风风火火地离开了自己的办公室，只留给Thor一句“在办公室等我。”  
秘书小姐冲不知所措的Thor微微点头，解释了这都是工作需要后，也安静地退出了Loki的办公室房门。只留下依旧无所事事的Thor独自一人在这里等候。  
时间一分一秒的过去，窗外的天色也渐渐暗了下来，最后索性彻底黑得彻底。Odin集团规定的下班时间早就过了将近三个小时，可Loki并没有出现在自己的办公室，或是以任何形式通知Thor可以离开这里。Thor Odinson，Odin的独子，Odin集团唯一合法的继承人，在自己父亲的公司里第一天上班，竟然什么事情都没做，只是在Loki的办公室里干坐了一下午…这是么多荒唐可笑的一件事啊！想到这里，不禁让Thor有些不甘和恼火，他认定Loki一定是为了耍自己。当Thor下定决心不准备继续等待直接回家时，Loki却又像下午离开办公室时那样风尘仆仆的再次回到了办公室。  
还是像白天那样，刚刚赶回来的Loki依旧没有时间去和等候多时早已烦透的Thor说话，而是打开自己的电脑，又开始投入进新一轮紧张的工作中去。办公室里只开了一盏暖黄色的台灯，Thor看着闪烁的电脑屏幕前专心致志工作的Loki，倒是突然觉得他长得让人有点儿分神。  
是莫名的分神，找不到什么说得过去的理由。  
Loki苍白的小脸上，那双绿色的大眼睛实在是太过于出挑，尤其是再这样昏暗的灯光下，显得更加绚烂夺目。Thor默默地站起身，本来已经想好了要耍脾气的一走了之，却因为这双眼睛，鬼使神差的决定再留下来等一等。  
当办公室墙上的挂钟，时针和分针准确的指向了晚上十一点位置的时候，Loki才算结束了手头的工作。一旁早就趴在沙发上打起轻微呼噜的Thor此时被毫不留情的一拳锤上了胸口，突的睁眼想要破口大骂，就看到了面前面无表情双臂环于胸前的Loki。  
“明天早晨八点，请你直接去10层的人力部报到，我已经全都安排好了。他们会告诉你，从明天开始你具体需要做哪些工作。不过如果你再迟到，我一定会向Borson先生报告的。”Loki说完，自顾自地收拾好公文包就向办公室门外走去。  
Thor一下从沙发上弹了起来，长腿一迈两步追到了Loki身边。工作的事情解决了，他又忍不住提了别的问题：“晚上吃什么？”要知道他今天一天没吃什么东西，如果不是Loki的秘书小姐给他的几块巧克力和两杯奶茶，没准儿现在他早就饿的开始骂人了。  
Loki停下了脚步，用那双绿色的大眼睛看着身旁的Thor，脸上浮现的又是昨天那职业化的微笑，“我车上有面包，我可以分你一点儿。”  
“你中午就没吃东西，又工作到现在，就准备随便吃点儿面包打发自己了？”Thor一脸的不敢相信，他上下打量着眼前消瘦到像纸片儿一样的beta，忍不住就摇起了头。出于好心，他决定邀请这个对自己和他人都很苛刻的beta共进晚餐，“就在这附近，有一家很不错的西餐厅，我们可以一起...”  
Loki抬手看看手腕上的表，依旧脸上带着些许笑意，“Thor Odinson先生，您一定要清楚，不是所有人都有时间和您一样去那种高档的西餐厅下品尝昂贵精致的美食。我一会儿回去还有一个重要的案子需要整理，所以你还是自己去吧。不过我得善意的提醒你一句，Broson先生今早已经吩咐手下把你的信用卡全都停了。”  
“你说什么？！”Thor又一次变得烦躁起来，“那我以后怎么办？又该吃什么？这简直太不人道了！”  
“如果不想吃我车上的面包，你也可以回家吃饭。不过，Borson先生已经吩咐过家里的厨师们，以后只有固定的时间才会供应餐食，你现在回去恐怕也没有人会去做饭给你吃。但是请你放心，工作日每天中午的工作餐，Odin集团还是会给每位员工免费提供的，而且味道还不错~”Loki说完扬扬眉毛，快步走向了电梯，“嘿~要不要一起坐？不然我就走了。”  
Thor就像泄了气的皮球一样，想要和Loki据理力争，但是又确实没有什么可靠的理由和立场，也只能心情沉重地跟着Loki乖乖一起坐电梯下楼，啃面包了。  
时间过的其实很快，转眼Thor在Odin集团已经工作了五天。虽然对于Thor来讲，在Odin集团的这五天，简直度秒如年，是他这辈子最难挨的五天。  
一周的工作终于在Thor的不甘中艰难地度过了。Thor早就忍不住拖着自己的好哥们儿Hogun一起去一家新开的酒吧坐坐。  
“Hogun，我的好哥们儿。今天这杯，看来必须得你请客了。”Thor晃晃自己可怜的钱包，里面的纸币寥寥无几，“或许一会儿打车回家的钱，也需要你借给我。”  
“这是怎么了？这还是我认识的那位挥金如土的Thor Odinson先生吗？”Hogun逮住机会当然要挖苦几句。当然，他对Odin停掉Thor所有信用卡的行为确实也吓了一跳，这简直是前所未有的。  
“该死的Loki Laufeyson！”听到Hogun的吐槽气就不打一出来的Thor，决定把自己这一周的悲惨遭遇全都说给他听。原来，从Thor第二天去公司上班起，人力部便让他从最基本的后勤保障部门开始干起。所谓的后勤保障部门，Thor认为就是帮公司扛东西，分发材料以及帮食堂扛米抬面当苦力的杂工。虽然他一直有去健身房的习惯，也练了一身结实的肌肉，但是这几天工作下来还是被累的腰酸背痛。Thor几次想找Loki谈谈，他身为Odin Broson的独子，就算不能胜任什么重要的职位，也不应该是一个默默无闻被累到腰酸背痛的底层杂工。更过分的是，Loki竟然连他的车钥匙也收走了，只留下一张公交卡，让他天天坐公交地铁回Odin老宅。从Odin老宅出来，还要走将近半小时才能见到最近的公交车站。为了不迟到，Thor只能比Loki还要提前半小时起床上班。“要不是他去出差一直没露面，我恨不得把那小子揉成一个球直接扔进垃圾堆里！”  
“Thor，消消气。我听说，你说的那个beta长的不错，身材又够正点。哥们儿也老大不小了，要不介绍给我，以后我帮你看着点儿他。”Hogun对Loki非常感兴趣，因为所有Odin集团见过他的人，都说他是个冰美人。  
“等等！Hogun，我的兄弟！你是不是疯了？听我的，你千万不要打他的主意。他这种毒蛇，小心把你吃的骨头都不剩。”对于自己一向老实本分beta属性的好哥们儿Hogun来说，Thor觉得Loki只能用“灾难”还有“毒蛇”来形容这种糟糕的词汇去形容，一切美好的形容词和Loki都是不沾边的。“相信我，相貌和身材在Loki Laufeyson那里都不重要，毕竟人的命只有一条。”  
正当Thor“语重心长”的劝诫像Hogun这种恋爱菜鸟还是找个乖巧可爱的beta妹子作为恋爱目标时，不远处就传来阵阵嘈杂。  
Thor坐在吧台前的椅子上，只微微探身，就已经看清嘈杂之处被一个壮汉拉着手腕不准离开的对象就是因为出差消失了几天的Loki。被Thor称为毒蛇的Loki，竟然会出现在这种地方，竟然也会有脱不开身的时候。  
本着看热闹不嫌事儿大的Thor心情愉快地哼着小曲儿，迈开长腿几步就挤进了人群最中央，拉着Hogun挑了一个“最佳观赏位置”，心里早就做足了看一场好戏的准备。“听我说，哥们儿。这小子绝对是惹到不该惹的人了。等着瞧吧，这里可不是我爸的公司，不是所有人都会害怕这条毒蛇。”Thor怀着无比激动的心情，忍不住和一旁的Hogun耳语了几句。  
“我说了，钱我都还你了，你还想怎么样？”身高一米八五以上的Loki并不是个矮子，可因为身材消瘦，在一个一米九的壮汉面前，还是显得弱小无助。Loki用余光扫了扫周围的人，显然来看热闹的人里并没有愿意出来帮自己解围的英雄。Loki在心里叹了口气，但却丝毫不准备认命的跟面前无耻的男性alpha离开。“我说了，我是beta，不是omega。如果你想约炮，我也不是个合适的对象。”  
“你比那些omega诱人多了。况且，我觉得你就是omega。”壮汉一边说，一边用空闲的另一只手想要去拽住Loki的脖子。他的想法很简单，Loki梳到脑后的长发实在太碍事，他只要撩开他脖子上的头发，就能看到面前自称beta的男人到底是不是个挡住了腺体的omega装出来的。“你骗不了我，我甚至已经闻到了你身上omega特有的信息素的味道了。”  
“我再说一遍，我是个beta。你要发情，也不该是冲我。”Loki无奈的一边再次声明一边想要使劲抽离壮汉的牵制，可无论他怎么用力，也甩不开那只粗糙宽厚的大手。“你够了，我可以报警。”  
“报警？我想警察还没到，你已经被我操翻了。”壮汉显然不准备去理会Loki的威胁。Alpha这个种群，只会用下半身思考的大有人在。他们可能会随时发情，见到心仪的对象就想把对方操翻在地，并且不分场合和时间。  
现在努力牵制住Loki的壮汉，明显就是这种无脑只有屌的类型。  
“你...”平时一直牙尖嘴利的Loki竟一时不知该怎么跟面前的无耻之徒较量，最后也只能哑口无言不知所措起来。  
“Thor，再这样他真的会被带走。”Hogun的身材明显不是壮汉的对手，但他却决定为这个被好哥们儿Thor称之为“毒蛇”的美人解围。“嗨，先生。您这样强人所难就不对了。您没听到人家说了，他并不是您要找的omega么？您...”  
“少他妈的给废话！他就算是alpha今天老子也要操哭他！你算什么东西！”还没等Hogun说完，壮汉结实的拳头就冲着他的鼻梁砸了过来。“操！”只是还没砸过去，就被另一个多管闲事的男人挡了下来。“你他妈的不要命了？”  
“兄弟，我并不想和你打架。但是如果你愿意打的话，我Thor Odinson随时奉陪。”一旁看热闹的Thor不知什么时候也加入了这场其实和自己并没有任何关系的纠葛之中。“兄弟，你想试试我的拳头么？”  
“你说你叫什么？”  
“怎么？没听清楚？Thor Odinson。用不用我叫几个Odin家的保镖来...”  
“该死！算你今天运气好！”壮汉还算知趣，Odin集团的公子哥他还不想得罪。所以还没等Thor说完，他便主动松开Loki的手腕，迅速钻入人群离开了酒吧。  
“瞧瞧，一切迎刃而解。到重要的时刻，还是需要我出马才...”Thor话还没说完，就看到刚刚还在自己身旁的好哥们儿Hogun不知何时已经站到了Loki面前献起了让人掉一身鸡皮疙瘩的殷勤。“我说你们...”  
“你好，我叫Hogun，你能把你的联系方式给我么？”天然纪念品Hogun没有自己从小玩到大的好哥们儿Thor那样丰富的感情史，甚至连正经八百的恋爱都没有谈过。现在的他就像个情窦初开的少年，低着头红着脸，想要要到面前对着自己露出迷人微笑的Loki的联系方式。虽然这种做法早就过时了，烂俗的开场白也让人觉得土爆了。  
“什么联系方式！你要他的联系方式干什么？！”突然横插在两人中间的Thor显得有些气急败坏，更多的是对Hogun的恨铁不成钢。“我都说了，他不适合你！你需要的是乖巧可爱的萌妹子，而不是这种...”幸好Thor的嘴闭的快，否则“毒蛇”两字一出来，自己没准儿又会被身后的Loki记上一笔。“总之，你赶紧回家！剩下的事情我来处理！”  
“可是...”Hogun被Thor不由分说地往酒吧门外轰。“Loki，我们有机会再见，我的电话是...”  
“快闭嘴回家睡觉吧！别在这儿发春了！”Thor把Hogun塞进了出租车，重重地关上了车门，看着装着Hogun的出租车绝尘而去才算放心。“呼...一切都解决了。”他阻止了自己最好的哥们儿被一条毒蛇伤害。“我说...喂！你难道不该跟我说声谢谢么？！”Thor刚要得意洋洋地回头和一旁跟着出来的Loki显示自己今天多么英勇的为他解围，没想到Loki已经钻上了另一辆出租车准备离开。“你他妈的...”幸亏Thor眼疾手快地扒住了车门，也跟着钻进了出租车。  
出租车里，两人并排坐在后座，Loki刻意和Thor保持着距离，头偏向车窗，一言不发。  
“Loki Laufeyson先生，您就没什么话要跟我说么？”车开了大概十五分钟左右，Thor终于忍不住先开了口。  
Loki回头看了身旁的Thor一眼，干脆利落地回答了两个字：“没有。”  
“你...”Thor真的差点儿又忍不住要爆粗口了。“刚才我替你解围，难道你不该对我说声谢谢么？”  
“可是，Thor Odinson先生，我并没有让你替我解围。”Loki回答的干脆直白，并且说的全是事实。  
Thor觉得自己迟早要被眼前这个坏了心肝儿的beta气死，但是他还是努力忍住了，因为他还有话想和这位坏了心肝的说。“我也不用让你怎么报答我，你把我的车钥匙还给我。我天天上班实在太辛苦了，去挤公交和地铁简直要了我半条命。”他觉得这很公平，他不要Loki的任何报答，只是想要回属于自己的东西。  
对Loki来说应该是笔很合算的买卖。  
“你见过哪个勤杂工，开着上百万的名贵跑车去上班的？你一个月工资才多少？”Loki满脸不可思议的看着Thor，好像在说：不是你疯了，就是你以为这个世界全都疯了。  
“你...你也知道你给我安排的是勤杂工的工作？！我正要跟你说这件事，我要求调工作！”  
“好，那你去食堂帮忙吧。”Loki满眼堆笑。“我觉得那里更需要你，毕竟天天有那么多土豆和地瓜需要搬运。”  
“Loki Laufeyson，你知道么？我练拳击得过全美冠军。刚才那样的，我一个人单挑两三个没问题。”Thor气的牙根痒痒，恨不得现在就把身旁依旧骄傲的beta折成两半，“你这种身材的，十个我都能轻而易举地撅折了。”  
“哦，就算你把我折成四节，车钥匙也不能给你。你有什么要求，请直接去和Borson先生提。”Loki笑笑，干脆又把头扭过去，看向车窗外。  
“刚才那个男的简直是瞎了眼，竟然觉得你会是个omega。这世上怎么可能有你这么不招人喜欢的omega？”Thor心想，谢谢的omega就算长得再好看，身材再正点，白给他也不要，他怕被气死在床上！  
“谢谢，幸亏我不是omega。要不然被你这种alpha骗上床，哭都来不及。”Loki头也不回的回敬Thor。  
Thor发誓，就算下回有哪个不开眼的家伙当着他的面强奸Loki，他也不会动半个手指头出手相救。  
没错，发誓！


	3. Chapter 3

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【3】

Loki以为，因为Thor对自己的不满，会影响到他在Odin集团的工作，可结果是任谁都没有想到的。一直不甘心只做一名在自己父亲公司最底层勤杂工的Thor竟然安静了很长一段时间。他认真努力地工作，下班后也老老实实的直接坐地铁再转公交最后步行回家。每天就是这样按部就班的进行着自己规矩的又平淡的上班族生活。就连他的好哥们儿Hogun主动请客，去酒吧喝上一杯的机会，他也总是保持婉拒的态度。

作为Thor的父亲，Odin有时简直觉得是因为自己上了年纪老眼昏花，才会觉得自己那个曾经一直玩世不恭经常登上各种八卦杂志封面的儿子，终于也懂得改邪归正了。人们常说：“浪子回头金不换”，Odin和来汇报工作的Loki说起最近改变颇为巨大的Thor时，喜悦之情溢于言表。

每当这时，一旁的Loki都会选择做一个安静的倾听者，而并不会像往日那样为Odin出谋划策，或者说点儿自己的想法和认知。其实对于Thor突然改变学乖的事情，Loki并不是没有自己的见解与看法，然而在他再三斟酌后，觉得自己身为一个两姓旁人并没有什么立场去对Thor的私事多说点儿什么。

大概是Thor在Odin集团工作刚刚满两个月的时候，在一次寻常的家庭聚餐的饭桌上，Thor眉飞色舞的和自己的父亲说起了新交的女朋友的一些事情。“您不知道她是一个多么优秀的女性。”似乎对于自己新交的女朋友的那些闪光点，Thor可以说上三天三夜都不会觉得累与厌烦。她就像是天上美丽又闪烁的星星，发出的所有光芒全部照进了Thor的心脏。

一直没有固定伴侣，甚至被狗仔队冠上“滥交”头衔的Thor，从来没有过这样痴迷于某一个交往对象。Odin作为Thor的父亲，尽量安静地听完了儿子对新交往的女朋友所有的赞美之词后，才用父亲的严厉对这件事表示了自己的看法。“Thor，听我说。首先我谢谢那个女孩，能把你改变的如此优秀。但是，我希望你能认清自己的身份，和以后需要承担的责任与义务。”

Thor不明所以的看着Odin，“您说的是什么意思？”

Odin深吸了一口气，平静又严肃地看着自己单纯的独子，“作为我的独子，作为Odin集团以后唯一的继承人，你该知道你应该找一个什么样的伴侣，去帮你经营公司，照顾家庭，生育子女。”Odin简单的一句话，说到了三个Thor这一辈子不得不去做的事情，并且绝情的全盘否定了Thor憧憬与那个beta属性的女朋友美好未来的那些个天真的想法。

对于自己冷酷又绝情的父亲，Thor尽量压住了心中的愤怒，金色的长发随便绑成了一个不规整的马尾，它跟随着主人有些激烈的情绪波动来回蹭着他的脖子。

“你身为我唯一的儿子，将来必须找一个门当户对的妻子才对。况且，我绝不会允许你，Thor Odinson作为一个alpha去找一个不能被永远完全标记管教，且生育能力相对于omega低太多的beta。”Odin作为父亲的威严，总是这样不容易致。这叫本来还欢声笑语不断的家庭饭桌气氛瞬间跌倒了谷底，然而他却绝对不会为此有任何的妥协。“我能睁一只眼闭一只眼任由你身边频繁的替换伴侣，但是最后和你结婚的对象，绝对不能太随便。这是我Odin Broson对你Thor Odinson的基准与底线。”

不能太随便。被Thor当做天上星星的女朋友，就这样被自己的父亲贬低的一文不值。他暴躁的脾气秉性在压抑了两个月之后，终于再次不受控制的爆发了。“冷血又自私！你的婚姻就是如此，你还要来干涉我的爱情和生活。难道我只能是你Odin Broson做生意的筹码以及生育的工具么！”他突然想到了自己的童年，温柔美丽的母亲Frigga得不到自己丈夫一丁点儿的关心与招抚，这个家里常年只有年幼的自己和还很年轻的母亲彼此相依为命，而自己的父亲那位在商坛大名鼎鼎的Odin Borson先生却总是不知道在忙些什么。“又是这样没有爱的家...我不想我的孩子以后也和我一样，我怕他会恨我。”

两父子再次针锋相对起来，就连平时作为和事佬的Loki也没有了任何的用武之地。

一场本应该其乐融融的家庭聚餐，最后在两父子越发焦灼的态度和决绝下不欢而散。

悲伤过度的Thor把自己关在房间里，而Odin刺耳的训斥还能透过厚实的门板穿进他的耳朵。他甚至在想，自己的父亲如此在意自己，或许就是因为自己是他唯一的儿子，而且是alpha属性的儿子。

Thor心里的苦闷似乎除了早已去世多年的母亲Frigga外，没有了可以倾诉的对象。而现实生活又是这样的冷酷无情，自从母亲去世以后，他变得没有顾及的像是一滩没有思想和斗志的烂泥般的生活，找不到目标和真实的自我。但是当他遇到这个beta属性的女人，突然就有眼前一亮的感觉。她从来不逼迫自己去做一些遥不可及的梦，而是耐心温柔的鼓励他稳扎稳打做好现在的工作。是她让Thor感觉到做一名普通的基层勤杂工也并不是一件坏事。Thor认为这段珍贵的感情和以往那些互相索取满足疯狂欲望与本能的炮友有了本质的区别。她就像是三月里的春风细雨，她就像是天上闪烁透亮的星宿，她就像是为自己指路的女神，让自己再次有了生活与工作的斗志与勇气。他想让自己的父亲看到自己努力的一面也想得到父亲对这段感情的认可与祝福，可是现在这些想法都变成了自己的一厢情愿罢了。自己的父亲似乎并不在意自己会变成什么样的人，而只是把他当作了Odin集团的一颗可以随心所欲利用的棋子，一个传宗接代用的种马而已。

看着手机里beta属性女朋友的照片，Thor突然有了一个疯狂的想法。他要带她私奔，永远远离这个沾满了铜臭味道的家。因为他还记得她曾经说过，就算有一天他一无所有，她也愿意和他毫无怨言的浪迹天涯。

如果找到了对的人，Thor觉得就不应该轻易的放弃。可等他坚定的拨通了beta属性女朋友的电话时，电话那面听到的却不是她悦耳动人的声音，而是通讯公司冰冷机械告知拨打用户此号为空号的提示音。一时间，Thor变得六神无主，他美丽善良的女朋友到底出了什么问题？怎么一直热聊了两个月的电话一夜之间就变成了一个空号。

一连三四天，Thor那个beta属性的女朋友还是没有任何消息。Thor甚至想起了小时候跟着母亲看的那些八点档狗血豪门恩怨电视剧。难道自己那个专制又冷血的父亲真的会像电视剧里演的那样，用了什么下三滥的办法让他的女朋友在这个城市待不下去，所以她才会迅速切断了与自己的联系，甚至还会连夜搬家？

不好的想法充斥着Thor的脑子，最后他准备翘班去曾经和女朋友约会的地方，找找关于她的消息，却没想到在公司的大门口看到了现在根本不想见到的Loki。那个对于自己交往女朋友，在公开场合没有任何表现的，依旧深不可测的男性beta，或许在背地里和Odin会说出一些刺耳的话来讨他的欢心与认可也说不准。

“Thor，我们谈谈怎么样？”这算是最近一段时间里，Loki破天荒的主动拦下了Thor并且主动和他说话。要知道，其实他们虽然在一座大厦里工作，又在一个家居住，却一直互相没有什么交流与交集。Loki是个不怎么喜欢和他人过分亲近的人，工作之余，他总是喜欢一个人安静的待着。那张五官精致的脸上，永远是平淡如水的高傲与冷漠。“Thor，你今天无论如何要和我谈谈。”Loki早就已经猜到了感情受挫中的Thor不会愿意和自己多说些什么，他也早就知道Thor会觉得和自己交谈简直是在浪费时间。但是就是平时这样冷漠到让人感到有些自私的人，今天却不依不饶地追赶着对方的脚步，拼命把他拦到了公司的大门口。“是很重要的事情，请你给我五分钟时间。五分钟后，你如果还想去找她，我不会再阻拦你。”

“可是我并不想。”Thor扒拉开面前挡住了自己去路的Loki，可对方又在第一时间再次挡在了他的面前。“该死。”他尽量压低了声音，又向Loki使了个眼色，耳语道：“如果你不想在有这么多人的大堂里被我狠狠地揍一顿，那么就请你赶紧让开。”他觉得自己已经足够给这个惹人厌烦的Loki面子了。

“你先看看这些照片，然后再考虑要不要揍我。”Loki并没有因此恼火，而是表现的异常真诚。他把手中的牛皮纸袋递到了Thor面前，“我相信你看完以后，一定会有所改变...”

Loki的话还没说完，掏出牛皮纸袋中照片的Thor就看到了自己并不想看到的东西——他beta属性交往了两个月的优秀的女朋友，为他指路的女神，竟然和别的男人搂搂抱抱地进出入豪华酒店，而且每张照片上亲热厮混的对象都是不同的人。一时间难以接受的Thor先是一声怒吼，而后便把手中的照片撕碎扔在了地上。他使劲拽住面前Loki的衣领，“你为什么要这样诋毁她？她不可能...”

“我为什么要诋毁她？为了Borson先生？就连你也认为，只要你和你父亲的关系彻底臭了之后，我就可以完全没有后顾之忧的慢慢吞掉整个Odin集团，不是么？所以如果我想毁了你，我就不会把这些照片给你看了。”Loki甩开Thor紧拽在自己衣领上的大手，用自己细长的手指轻点着自己的太阳穴，“我不会做这种损人不利己的事情，因为我有脑子。我诋毁她，对我并没有任何好处，甚至可能招惹来不必要的麻烦。”

“你跟踪她...”

“我只是怕你这个只会用下半身思考的alpha，为了一个并不该太当回事儿的女人，而把Borson先生好不容易建立起来的Odin集团拱手相让。”Loki说完耸耸肩，“我委托私家侦探找到了她。还记得那天在酒吧时你是怎么自报家门的么？她很诚实，她承认就是那个时候把你当作了其中一个目标。她是个聪明又善于伪装的女人，不过带着目的接近大富翁Odin Borson先生独生子的想法太过于明显。我想，如果你不是被所谓的爱情冲昏了头，也应该很容易就能发现她的这些伎俩手段。不得不说，她很用心，从网上找了些鼓励人的心灵鸡汤喂你灌下去，你就真的以为她是上帝派来解救你的女神了？”Loki看着面前灰头土脸的Thor摇摇头，想到这种一直是八卦杂志跟拍常客的花花公子，竟然也有如此痴情的一面，真是不胜唏嘘。Loki的表情又有些得意，这些劣质的把戏在他面前显得一文不值。“所以，当我告诉她，你或许会因为Borson先生不认可你们的这段感情最后一分钱都得不到，而且你可能会因此做出些傻事，比如带他私奔的时候，她同意拿走我事先准备好的50万，然后全身而退不再和你联系。”Loki说到这里，掏出了西装口袋中的手机，手指随意的滑动着手机屏幕，“要看看我给她录的视频么？她在视频里把你们的关系说的非常清楚。”

“不用。”Thor脸色难看到一定境界。他和她的感情只值50万？Thor整个人僵硬在原地，看着一脸早就把控住全局笑容的Loki，觉得此时此刻，自己就像个小丑一样可怜又可笑。

“回去和Borson先生道歉，然后继续好好努力工作。视频我就删...”

“以后找个门当户对的omega结婚，过着以生意和金钱还有子嗣为代价和基准无爱甚至是互相厌恶的婚姻生活？”Thor纯蓝色的眼睛对上了Loki绿宝石般的眼睛，说着说着，他的声音开始微微颤抖，眼角分泌出了些透明的液体。

Loki看着身材高大的Thor像个小孩一样掉下了委屈的眼泪，犹豫片刻还是把口袋中带着点儿自己体温的手帕递到了对方的手中。并且颇像个知心老友，伸手去轻拍Thor的后背，小声安慰起这个脆弱的大个子alpha。

“听我说，Thor。你已经很幸运了。有的时候人就是会这样深身不由己...”比如说他自己...Loki轻声地叹气，突然有些羡慕起Thor这样直来直去，想哭就哭想笑就笑的性格。这样的性格，总比别人说他优柔寡断来的痛快。可他没有这种福气，所以也只能维持现状继续瞻前顾后小心谨慎的生活。其实有的时候，就连Loki自己都有点儿讨厌自己这样的性格和城府。“想哭也别在这儿哭，你已经快要成为这里的焦点了。”Loki看看周围想要看热闹却迫于自己的威严不敢轻易围观的工作人员，无可奈何地说：“下班以后，我请你喝酒怎么样？就我们两个人，你想喝多少，我来买单。”

Thor抬起头，一脸不可思议的表情。“请我喝酒？”

Loki耸起自己单薄的肩膀，“求你别这么看着我好么？我并不是那种一毛不拔的吝啬鬼。”

“我要是不去，是不是很不给你面子？”Thor的心情在听到Loki说要请自己喝酒后瞬间好了不少。

“你当然可以不去，我求之不得。”Loki翻着白眼，恨不得把所有的眼白都奉献给面前的Thor。“现在你可以先把我的手帕还给我么？”

Thor用Loki递来的手帕胡乱地在自己的脸上抹了一把，但并没有准备还给他的意思。“这个留给我做个纪念怎么样？我感觉它上面的味道还不错。”

“为什么？”Loki骤起眉头，微薄的嘴唇不满地抿了抿。

“你就当是可怜可怜我，万一一会儿我自己一个人又哭起来，连块擦眼泪用的手帕都没有。”Thor说着可怜又委屈地看向面前的Loki，甚至像只巨型金毛一样低头去蹭了蹭对方的肩膀。

对于这个撒娇的大个子，Loki一时之间没有了任何办法，只能默认他的想法。“回去好好工作吧，Borson先生那边，我会替你多说点儿好听的。不过你已经是个成年人了，希望你以后遇事不要这么冲动，让Borson先生生气。”

Thor点点头，他从来没有像现在这样觉得Loki是如此的善良，又如此的招人喜欢。他忍不住搂住Loki的肩膀，狠狠地在Loki的脸上亲了一口。“谢谢你Loki！说真的，如果你是个omega或者是个姑娘，没准儿我会死心塌地的爱上你。”Thor说完不等Loki回应，就转身冲着工作区跑去。

Omega...Loki捂着被Thor偷袭的脸颊，瞪大了那双绿色的大眼睛，白皙的脸上突然多了一抹淡淡地红晕。“我看我是疯了，才会帮你这种好了伤疤忘了疼的alpha。”

【Loki！别忘了，今天下班我在停车场等你。你说要请我喝酒的~】

Loki看着手机屏幕上出现的Thor发来的消息，只能无奈地摇头。他想，果然alpha都是只会用下半身思考人生的简单动物，对他们来说，或许忘记一段感情比上一趟厕所还容易。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及强制性爱标记  
> 虽然不是很粗暴  
> 但请不能接受的朋友勿入  
> 谢谢！

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【4】  
在地下停车场等了Loki三十多分钟的Thor，现在气不打一处来。在取车的公司职员们一个个对他行了太多注目礼后，他实在是有些接受不了自己像个傻子一样的行为。本来对Loki的态度有所改变的Thor，在坐电梯上到Loki办公室的这段时间里，摩拳擦掌的只想要赶快去教训一下这个爽约的beta一顿。“Loki！Loki Laufeyson！我在停车场等了你三十多分钟，你为什么会迟到？是不是在耍...”Thor嘴里兴师问罪的话还没有说完，面对Loki紧闭的办公室大门，就闻到一股扑面而来的龙舌兰清冽刺激的浓厚味道。“你不会在办公室里自己喝闷酒吧？”现在已经快到下午六点了，就连Loki办公室门口的秘书小姐，也已经下班回了家。这个时间段，Loki一个人在办公室喝龙舌兰这种烈性酒，简直让人觉得不可思议。  
Thor先是敲敲门，等了半天并没有听到里面有什么反应。他在Loki办公室的门口来回踱步，最后忍不住握住了门把手。“Loki，别告诉我你喝多了，现在在办公室里睡觉。”如果按照以往的脾气，他或许会直接破门而入，但是对方是那个阴晴不定让人猜不透到底是敌是友是好是坏的Loki Laufeyson，Thor就不得不多想一想后果。  
如果不是门内的那一声闷响，Thor发誓不会擅自撬开Loki办公室的大门。  
“Loki？Loki！”推门而入的Thor很快就看到昏暗的房间里，歪在地毯上一动不动的Loki。屋里龙舌兰的味道浓烈到有些刺鼻，Thor真怀疑Loki是把整个酒厂的龙舌兰都搬到了自己的办公室里。然而，整间办公室里他却没有发现一个酒瓶的影子。“Loki，Loki你怎么了？喝多了？你醒醒！”不过现在的状况下，根本没有太多的时间让Thor思考那些龙舌兰都藏到了哪里。他扶起不省人事的Loki，用力晃了晃，才把那双绿色大眼睛的主人叫醒。“谢天谢地，我以为你喝多了酒...直接酒精中毒昏迷过去了…”见到Loki苏醒过来，Thor把他抱紧在自己怀里。欢呼雀跃的话还没来得及说出口，作为一个正常的成年alpha的本能就在这一瞬间全部觉醒了过来。“Loki...你...”怀中消瘦的身体异常滚烫，而身体的主人本来苍白的脸颊此时却烧得像煮红的虾子一般。原来这满办公室龙舌兰刺激的味道，就来自Thor怀中的Loki。Thor慌张地掀开Loki长期遮挡住自己那白皙秀颀脖颈的黑色长发，红肿发烫的，omega专属的腺体不知何时已经彻底苏醒了。“Loki...你是omega？！你不是beta...你...”Thor觉得怀中的Loki身体更加的滚烫，那龙舌兰信息素的味道，是发情期中的omega对alpha最致命的吸引信号。  
Loki勉强睁大自己的双眼，用带着高热的手掌努力想要推开抱紧自己的Thor。  
“Loki，你这是要把我赶走？”Thor的大手抓紧Loki想要用力推开自己的手掌，“不！我不能走，我走了你一个人在这里怎么办？”虽然这里是Odin集团的大楼，安全措施一直做的不错，但是把一个正处于发情期的omega随随便便扔在这里不管，并不是一个正常人会做的事情。“我带你回家怎么样？或者你应该去看大夫...”作为一个成年的正常alpha，Thor尽量控制自己对omega本能的疯狂兽欲，只是把怀中两颊通红喘着粗气，衣服早已被自己抓的凌乱不堪的omega当作一个重病的病人。“我要不要去叫个救护车？”可急救中心怎么会接收处在发情期的omega？这根本不算病，只能是正常的生理现象吧…“算了，我还是先带你离开这里。”  
“我...求...求你...出去...”Loki整个人痛苦的想要蜷缩成一团，他绿色的大眼睛泛着旖旎的水光，却还要颤抖着身体说着与内心渴望截然相反的话。“求你...离我...远点儿...”就算因为突然到来的发情期，让没来得及打抑制剂的他处于崩溃的边缘，身体寂寞难耐，但Loki的身上依旧带着那份儿骄傲。  
“我怎么早没发现你是个omega。”Thor用自己那宽厚的大手使劲拍了一下脑门儿。“我他妈的一直把你当个beta属性的娘炮儿...操！见鬼了，我早该知道这世上怎么可能有你这样长相的beta。”  
通常情况下，大家会认为omega的身体柔软娇小，面容也非常出众。虽然Loki像别的omega那样有柔软的身体，甚至是超出平均线的外貌，但是因为身材过分高挑，伪装成beta也并没有让人感到意外。所以就连和不少omega同床共枕过的Thor，竟然到刚刚开门也都没有怀疑过Loki的beta属性只是一个伪装的谎言。  
“所以...现在你知道了...你出去...”Loki用自己仅存的一点儿理智和尊严，依旧想要伸手把抱紧自己的Thor赶出办公室。“求你...快走...”Loki沙哑的嗓音好似从喉咙深处硬挤出来的一样，但又带出了别样的性感风情。  
“我走了，你一个人就能好了？”Thor不顾Loki无力的反抗与挣扎，索性直接把他抱在自己的怀中，让他那颗头晕眼花的脑袋靠在自己宽厚的肩膀上。Alpha轻轻抚摸着omega因为发情高热出汗而潮湿了衬衫的单薄后背，“Loki，我不能走，我得留下照顾你。”他说着试探性地温柔地捧住Loki通红发烫的脸，一个热情的吻就落上了对方形状好看的薄唇。“Loki，我发现你发情的样子，真美。”  
“滚...”Loki还在做着最后的挣扎。他不是不知道Thor想对自己发情的身体做点儿什么，因为alpha那已经半勃起的分身早就顶上了自己的小腹。“别把我想的太好欺负...你敢...对我做...我...我会杀了你...”  
“就算你要杀了我，也不是现在。”Thor毫不掩饰自己作为一个正常的alpha对一个发情期omega的欲望。他再一次用带着情欲的吻封住对方湿润的薄唇，突然脑海中就闪现出了事后自己被Loki千刀万剐的景象。“你该知道，已经开始发情的omega，就算打了抑制剂，也不一定会好受。所以，现在只有我能帮你。就算你事后想要杀了我，现在你也不得不承认，你是需要我的。”  
依旧喘着粗气，拼命控制自己情欲的Loki就在这一瞬间对上了Thor含情脉脉的纯蓝色双眼，突然似乎他所有的骄傲和理智全部被击溃。他不得不承认，眼前身材高大健壮的alpha说的一点儿都没错。就算现在Thor马上离开这里，作为处在发情期的omega，Loki也不会有太好的结果。  
横竖都是一死，与其让不认识的alpha侵犯，不如用Thor结实健美的身体来解自己的燃眉之急。Loki想到这儿，偏头慢慢闭上了自己的眼睛，双手也主动攀上了Thor的脖子，给了对方一个虚弱的拥抱。  
这拥抱就是omega对alpha的邀请，是omega同意alpha占有自己身体的象征。Thor当然知道，所以当他第一时间被Loki搂住脖子时，便兴奋地喘起了粗气，并毫不吝惜地释放出能够叫怀中omega安心的信息素，以便他们下一步的亲近能够顺利进行。  
作为一个曾经拥有过不少床伴的alpha，Thor的经验相当丰富。可面对怀中紧闭双眼，虚软无力的Loki，还是小心翼翼地一时间不知该怎么对他才好。“Loki，我想问你个问题。”Thor生涩的就像是个情窦初开的少年处男，轻轻晃动被自己包裹进怀中柔软的身体。  
“嗯...”Loki没有睁眼，脑袋被紧贴在Thor结实的胸膛上，耳边是他粗重的喘息声和强劲的心跳声。“你问。”  
“你有没有，和别的alpha做过？”  
Loki听到Thor这样问，身体微微轻颤，半天没有回答。  
“我没有别的意思，我是怕弄疼你，所以...”Thor慌忙解释起来。“我并不是觉得你滥交，或者…”他突然有些词穷，更多的是怕越描越黑伤害到这个骄傲的omega的自尊心。  
“没有。”Loki依旧紧闭双目，回答的简短干脆。  
得到这样的回答，Thor变得更加小心。有些粗糙的手指向下探去，果不其然的怀中虚弱的omega下面早就湿成了一片。Thor一手搂住Loki纤细的腰身，一手快速地解开了omega被后穴肠液濡湿的西裤。  
身下突然一片凉意，并没有睁眼的Loki有些紧张地环紧了在自己身上来回抚摸的Thor的脖子。  
“Loki，放松...第一次都会有点儿不舒服，但是我一定会小心温柔地对待你。”Thor彻底脱掉了怀中omega的西裤和内裤，尽量用手指在对方还没有经历过任何性事的穴道中轻轻地做起了必要的扩张。“没事儿，没事儿，放松，Loki。”第一次被alpha用手指进入敏感的私人领域的omega就算得到了温柔的安抚，也还是会紧张到浑身发抖。Thor可以确切的感受到怀中的Loki表现出的不安和恐惧，他极力安抚着对方，用一连串温柔的湿吻亲吻着Loki的嘴唇、脸颊以及耳垂。“会稍微有些不舒服，如果你实在受不了，告诉我，我会停下来。”Thor在搂紧了Loki腰肢的同时，另一只手便毫不客气的从裤子里掏出了自己体积颇大的生殖器。  
那展示着alpha雄风的生殖器在Thor的手中突突的跳动着，柱身上布满的青筋也清晰可见。此时此刻，Thor庆幸还是处子的Loki并没有睁开他那双大眼睛看到眼前的一切，否则可能真的会吓的他当时就拒绝自己的这份热情。  
“啊~”虽然Thor对自己进行了很长时间的安抚开拓工作，自己也早就做好了心里准备，但等对方那尺寸巨大的肉柱真的进入了自己还很青涩的身体，Loki还是没忍住疼的呜咽出声，随即又死死咬住自己的薄唇努力控制自己的情绪，不再发出任何声音。  
“Loki，你还好么？”Thor随手从身旁的沙发上拿了一个还算柔软的垫子垫到了Loki的身下，便慢慢把他压倒在地，开始在他温暖紧致的穴道中慢慢抽插了起来。直到omega初经情事的穴道慢慢完全容纳的住alpha巨大的肉柱，Thor才开始慢慢加速。  
“慢...慢一点儿...”Loki还在尽可能的保持自己的理智，他努力攀住压在自己身上加速抽插的Thor的后背，想要及时制止他越发疯狂的动作。“嗯...”然而细碎的呻吟却还是忍不住飘出了紧咬的牙关。  
“叫出来，会更舒服。”Thor引诱地加快了抽插的频率，他就是故意想让性爱中也如此骄傲的Loki低下他高贵的头颅。“Loki叫出来，你的声音不知道有多么美妙~”说着，又是挺腰重重的一顶。  
“你...”一直闭着双目的Loki终于忍不住睁开早就染上了一层暧昧情欲的绿色眼睛，去看着在自己身上做动的Thor。这是他的第一个alpha，活了二十多年，分化后一直小心保护和隐藏的秘密，现在全都被压在他身上做动的alpha知道了。Loki在心里默默的想着，嘴唇再一次情不自禁地抿紧，不由自主地有些鼻尖发酸，一会儿就红了眼眶。  
Thor被Loki突然顺着眼角流下的泪水吓到不知所措，他放慢了速度，慌张地向身下初尝禁果的omega道歉。“我弄疼你了？对不起，是我不好。”Thor发誓自己并没有坏心眼儿，想要去故意弄疼Loki的身体的想法也不存在。可看着Loki默默流泪的大眼睛，Thor的心里却跟着难过的要命。这是Thor第一次有这样的感觉，对身下人有了想要百般呵护不让他受到一丁点儿委屈的感觉。“Loki，求你，别哭。我错了，都是我的错，我现在出来，我...”  
像个做错事的孩子一样的alpha还在搜肠刮肚的想找些措辞来表达自己对omega最真诚的歉意，而身下刚刚还在默默流泪的omega却在alpha想要慌张地抽出生殖器的那一刻，猛然故意缩紧了自己本就紧致的穴道。  
“Loki...”Thor被夹得红了眼睛，浑身一哆嗦，差点儿就射在了Loki的里面。  
“继续。”Loki停止了哭泣，双手暧昧地在Thor饱满的手臂肌肉上来回抚摸。接着，他近乎疯狂地用自己修长笔直的双腿故意勾住Thor精壮的窄腰，彻底抛下所有的理智，主动晃动自己的身体，用那双好看的眼睛向对方诉说着自己的欲望。  
“Loki！”Thor见到这样主动又迷人的Loki，同样近乎疯狂地飞速把他翻了一个面儿，干脆让他饱满挺翘的屁股直接冲向自己。粗壮的生殖器整根狠狠没入了越发敏感的穴道，Loki单薄的后背隔着温热的皮肤，脊椎凸出了明显的弧度。“Loki，你太瘦了。”Thor带着些许心疼地亲吻着身下人的后背，那粗长的肉柱还在Loki的穴道中尽可能地探索未开拓的秘境。  
Loki呜咽着，呻吟出声，酣畅淋漓的性爱让他在此刻丢掉了所有伪装。肠壁一阵不受控制的痉挛过后，绞着整根没入的生殖器，差点儿让他兴奋的昏了过去。  
Thor喜欢看这样毫无保留自我情绪的Loki，他用粗糙的双手揉搓着对方的翘臀，略带挑逗地整根没入又拔出，如此反复这疯狂的动作，直到身下趴着的Loki尖叫甚至再次哭泣。  
“Loki，我是你的第一个alpha，对么？”Thor亲吻着Loki后脖颈上红肿发烫的腺体，舌尖轻轻扫过，惹得身下人忍不住一阵剧烈地颤抖。不等Loki来得及做出回答，他又迫不及待地伸手握住了被压在地毯上omega脆弱的生殖器，慢慢蹭着有些粗糙的地毯来回撸动。  
“别...求你...”Loki想要弓起身子挣扎抵抗，可太过于虚弱的身体根本挣脱不了比自己大一号的Thor的束缚。“嗯...啊~”再次从牙关溢出的淫荡呻吟刺激着身上做动的Thor敏感的神经，Loki在前后夹击的快感中，控制不住地射了一地。  
刚刚射精后的Loki认命地喘着粗气伴着小声的呜咽，omega发情期对alpha的依赖和欲罢不能，都在昭示着自己无论伪装的多么严谨出色，这淫荡的身体却怎么也改变不掉。天性使然，宣泄的欲望和绝望给了Loki双重的感官体验。  
“Loki，你还没回答我的问题。”依旧压在Loki身上的Thor故意轻轻咬住了对方敏感的耳垂，轻轻在他的耳边喷薄出暧昧的温热鼻息。“我是你的第一个alpha，对么？”他其实早就知道了答案，也非常享受处子的身体，却还是任性的必须要求身下没了任何反抗能力的omega亲口说出动人的答案。  
“我...啊~”Loki再次被深入体内的粗壮生殖器顶的说不出一句整话。“别...”  
“回答我，Loki。”Thor决定不再怜香惜玉，而是把欲望摆在第一位的再次重重挺动了自己精壮的腰身。“我要你亲口说出来。”  
Loki并不想回答这个问题，甚至努力控制自己不去发出任何声音。  
Alpha喜欢这样倔强的omega，这让他们有了更强烈的征服欲望。Thor对Loki的感情同样如此，所以他并不恼火身下人的默不作声，而是用两只大手固定好对方柔软的细腰，找准位置，猛地埋进了从未挺进的最深处。  
“啊！！！”作为omega的本能，Loki疯狂地想要逃脱Thor这次的深入。只属于omega的身体构造，那最深处平时一直处于闭合状态的生殖腔在alpha撞击进深处的一瞬间打开了邀请的口子。“不行！！！Thor我求你！！！那里不行！！！”Loki尖叫着，大颗的眼泪从那双漂亮却失神的大眼睛里不断滚落。“不要标记，求求你...啊！！！”  
Thor知道，Loki是骄傲的清冷的。这样高贵的omega毫不顾及形象的乞求他不要标记自己时，他真的有些犹豫了。然而alpha的天性本就带着对omega的占有欲。所以Thor最终选择自私地捞起压在身下疯狂想要逃脱的Loki，让自己硬挺的肉柱最大限度的填满了omega生育子女的生殖腔内。  
大量浊白的精液从Thor的生殖器顶端喷涌而出，自尾椎流窜到全身的酥麻快感让想要逃跑的Loki的生殖腔紧张的收缩着，试图更加高速紧密的贴合那根把自己满满占有住的巨大肉柱。Alpha的精液对omega来说就是致命的催情剂，就算理智再想提醒Loki逃跑，他也只能手软脚软无能为力。  
Alpha在Omega的体内迅速射精后，成结的过程却异常漫长。在结没有全部打开就绝对不能分开的情况下，再也不可能有任何逃跑机会的Loki，如果不是有身后Thor的紧拥，虚软无力的身体肯定会重重地摔在地上。  
“你想要就咬吧...”Loki红着眼圈，回头看看还在自己脖颈腺体旁犹豫不绝的Thor。  
“对不起，但是我真的没忍住。”Thor用牙齿在Loki红肿发烫的腺体上咬出一个漂亮的痕迹。“Loki，从此以后你是我一个人的omega，永远是我一个人的omega。”虽然拥有过不止一次的性爱经历，可Loki却是Thor标记的第一个omega。年轻又莽撞的alpha有些激动，他颤抖着身体，恨不得把怀中只属于自己的omega狠狠地揉进自己结实的身体。  
空气中弥漫着两人信息素的味道，它们如同主人一样交融在一起密不可分。  
Loki在Thor怀中小声地抽泣，他已经不记得这是自己今天第几次在Thor面前流泪了。可他就是忍不住，所有的伪装被拥他入怀的男人剥得一点儿不剩，再也不可能回到原来没有任何交际关系的两人，就这么稀里糊涂的绑在了一起。  
可是，这世界就是这么的不公平。一个omega一辈子只能被一个alpha所标记，而一个alpha这一辈子却可以标记无数个omega。Alpha永远是这世上的王者，而他的omega或是omega们却只能永远站在他的身后，为他生儿育女。  
Loki的心情差到了极点，他厌恶自己可悲的属性，他曾经天真的以为自己可以躲过那些该死的alpha，哪怕一辈子都伪装成一个beta。而现在，他和标记了自己的Thor之间没有任何了解，甚至是互相看不顺眼。  
“Loki，我知道你在担心什么。”Thor用挺直的鼻子轻轻蹭着Loki的发尾，贪婪地呼吸着只属于自己的omega身上清冷甘冽又混入自己信息素味道的迷人气息。“我会好好爱你，我发誓我不会再去招惹其他人，不论是beta还是omega，男人还是女人。”Thor的语气诚恳，他让Loki趴在自己怀里，把对方整个埋进自己的胸膛。就在标记Loki的一瞬间，Thor感觉自己成熟了许多，因为他已经有了自己的omega，他肩膀上多了许多责任。更何况，他的omega确实迷人，让他没有任何理由不去好好爱恋与保护他。“你不用担心我们现在互相不了解彼此，我愿意慢慢了解你，当然你也要慢慢了解我。Loki？”Thor晃动趴在自己怀中的omega，才发现他早就因为一场激烈性爱耗费了太多体力，不知何时已经沉沉地睡去了。


	5. Chapter 5

【作者：浅知非】【主页： <http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/> 】

【5】  
第二天一早，带着浑身上下从里到外酸痛的Loki从梦中醒来，发现自己此时已经躺在了自己房间那张柔软舒适的大床上了。他勉强拖着自己疲惫不适的身体想要起身，却在第一个动作还未结束之前就感到体内还深埋着什么巨大的异物。Loki试探性地动了动，回头猛然就看到了在自己身旁熟睡的Thor。妈的！！！Thor那个不知死活的傻大个儿那尺寸不俗的肉柱正直矗矗地插在自己的体内。Loki尽量压住自己内心的烦躁与怒火，努力深吸一口气，想要把埋在自己体内的大家伙整根退出来，却不想试了几次最后都不成功。而且最倒霉的是，因为肉柱反复地摩擦肠壁，让omega本来发情期就敏感不堪的后穴慢慢再次起了不小的反应。  
然而这时，还在闭着眼睛做着美梦的Thor对刚刚Loki遇到的窘境一概不知。他只是因为身旁人身体的晃动，本能地伸手搂住了身旁的Loki。Thor安心地搂紧Loki的细腰，又吧唧了几下嘴，感到无比的惬意和心安理得。  
顿时，再也强压不住心中怒火的Loki伸手就扯住了Thor的耳朵，把熟睡中的Thor，一下从美好的梦境里毫不留情面地拉回了现实生活中来。Thor被Loki手劲儿不小的动作，扯得龇牙咧嘴，挣扎的同时又委屈的不得了。不情愿地睁开双眼的Thor，捂着自己被Loki拽疼的耳朵，心想明明梦里自己的omega温柔体贴，怎么现实生活中他的Loki却在死命的对自己下黑手。  
Loki也不管Thor是不是真的被自己拽疼了耳朵，他现在可比被拽疼了耳朵的Thor委屈更多，身上的疼痛与不适也更多。要不是因为肚子一直不舒服，他觉得自己并不会这般轻易地松开扯着Thor耳朵的手，而就此轻饶过对方。  
Thor见身旁的Loki脸色不是很好看，捂着肚子努力想要蜷缩成一团，赶紧收起刚才可怜委屈的模样，凑到Loki身旁嘘寒问暖了起来。“Loki，你肚子不舒服？怎么了？是不是昨天我把你伤到了？要不要我带你去医院看看？”这个第一次标记了omega的金发alpha，就像只关心生病主人的体贴大金毛一样，凑在自己omega的身边，小心翼翼却又忍不住亲昵。  
Loki因为Thor在自己耳边滔滔不绝的关心，脸色又因为心烦难看了不少。等到Thor问够了，他才勉强地从喉咙里挤出了不清不愿的一句话：“你昨天留下的结，涨的我一晚上都没睡好觉，到现在肚子都很不舒服。”随着Loki说出这句话，他的脸上又出现了一抹明显的红晕。  
与昨天晚上因为情欲而染满了脸颊性感的红晕不同，现在的Loki更让Thor觉得他是那样单纯可爱。所以，Thor作为一个alpha的本能叫他忍不住去亲近安慰自己的omega。他想伸手帮Loki揉揉不舒服的肚子，却被对方一个眼刀瞪的立即缩回了手。  
可被Loki这样回应的Thor还是一副不怕死的样子，“Loki你是在对我害羞么？我们昨晚该做的不该做的都做了，所以你要慢慢接受我是你的alpha这个事实。而我，也会是你在这个世界上最亲密的爱人。”Thor说完用鼻尖试探性地蹭蹭Loki因为发情而持续高热不断的脸颊，“以后你生孩子，陪你进产房的也会是我。所以现在我帮你揉揉肚子能算的了什么？”  
不过当Thor伸手抚上Loki肚子的一瞬间，Loki还是绝情地想要伸脚把他踹下床去。可谁知道，这样过大的动作牵扯到了还深埋在他体内Thor那根粗壮的分身，Loki因此浑身一阵哆嗦，捂着肚子就歪在了床上一动也不动了。  
Thor见到Loki一下歪在了棉被里，还是决定好好关心一下自己的omega。Alpha伸手摸索着，不甘心地想替自己的omega揉揉不舒服的肚子，手却不小心摸到了Loki身下被大量肠液濡湿的一滩面积不小的潮湿痕迹。  
作为有一定两性知识的alpha，Thor知道一般情况下，omega的发情期要持续三到七天左右才能彻底结束。而处于发情期第二天的Loki，也正是身体敏感度和第一天不相上下的时候。所以Loki的后穴分泌出大量肠液，也是omega在发情期身体的一种正常生理表现。这是omega为了能够顺利孕育后代，吸引自己的alpha注意，做好穴道润滑的自我管理与邀请方式。  
被Thor随便摸了一把大腿，后穴就流出更多肠液的Loki觉得这样的自己是那样狼狈又下贱，可他又无法控制住自己这敏感又淫荡的omega的身体，所以只能选择闭上双眼，红着脸不准备再去理会Thor的任何话语和动作。  
Thor却觉得这样的Loki异常的美丽动人，他索性大胆地轻轻趴在了Loki身上，亲昵地亲吻起对方白皙柔软的背部肌肤。  
Loki只觉得自己被Thor亲吻得浑身颤抖，但还想嘴硬地说些拒绝的话，可omega的身体却在这时不断拼命地迎合着身上alpha的每一个动作，哪怕这动作甚是细微。这种情形已经到了无法控制局面的时刻，Loki索性认命地趴在床上一动不动，整个人就像只鸵鸟一样把早就红透的脸蒙在了枕头里，任由压在自己身上的Thor开始大胆地活动起来。  
Omega被压在自己身上的alpha亲吻得本就在发情期持续高热的表皮肌肤更加的燥热难耐。可当Loki做足了准备，以为在他身上又啃又亲的Thor会很快开始再次侵占顶弄自己敏感的身体，却没想到一直在主动出击的Thor在Loki的身体渐渐开始诚实的兴奋起来后，突然就停止了所有暧昧的动作。  
Loki当然不知道Thor到底在搞些什么花样儿，他只知道自己在煎熬着挣扎着，却得不到对方任何的安慰与爱抚。就这样，时间在一分一秒的悄悄流逝，感觉已经忍耐了差不多半个世纪之久的omega，终于忍不住想要甩掉压在自己身上的alpha，恼羞成怒地让他滚出自己的房间。“如果你不想，就滚...”Loki的声音清冷中又带着些微微地颤抖，这样短短一句话，却无时无刻不再宣告着omega发情期间，是多么无助又是多么渴望被自己的alpha玩弄操干的。  
Thor明显察觉出了身下的Loki早就等的不耐烦甚至已经濒临暴怒的这个事实，可他依旧选择一动不动。Alpha深埋在omega体内的硕大肉柱正享受着紧致和温暖的双重感官体验，等到觉得这样的挑逗与撩拨已经让Loki有了足够时间去适应自己慢慢勃起的巨大分身时，Thor才俯上了对方的耳朵，一边吐着温暖潮湿的暧昧哈气，一边温柔地说：“亲爱的，你准备好了么？”alpha并不是一味的想要捉弄自己发情期敏感的omega，而是希望能够尽可能的让对方不受到任何伤害。  
毕竟，在一场性爱的过程中，一个alpha对自己的omega动作的温柔与否，可能会直接导致日后这个omega的身体状况，尤其是那孕育他们爱情结晶的生殖腔的健康状况。  
后穴被塞满的饱胀感让Loki皱起了他漂亮的眉头，那种不知是别扭还是欢愉的感觉，叫他不敢乱动一下。他紧张地拽紧身下纯白色的棉质床单，把它揉皱绞紧在自己的掌心之中，自己饱满又富有弹性的翘臀也被Thor拍打得啪啪作响。所有的准备工作全部准备就绪，Thor在这时把一直趴在床上的Loki整个反了过来，他当然想看着那双迷人又美丽的宝石绿色的大眼睛做这让人兴奋不已的情事。  
Loki从Thor的眼中明显读出了对方的想法，可他却不怎么想配合，所以便别扭地转头，偏偏不去看那双海蓝色多情的眼睛。他不想让自己太过于疯狂，而那双海蓝色的眼睛，就足以让他心跳加速起来，甚至足以让他像个婊子一样在对方的身下丧失所有自尊和理智。  
“Loki，为什么不看着我？我本来想对你温柔一点儿，可你总是对我这么绝情。”Thor就像是要不到糖吃的孩子，带着点儿报复性地猛然顶动自己结实有力的后腰，把埋在Loki体内的巨大生殖器捅入对方的更深处。  
“啊！”Loki被Thor突如其来的动作顶得发抖，别扭的疼痛让他瑟缩在Thor身下说不出一句话来。整齐的贝齿可怜地咬破了自己薄薄的嘴唇，出于本能消瘦修长的双臂抗拒地撑住了想要压低身体和自己接吻的Thor的胸膛。  
Thor知道这一下，确实是把刚刚被标记完不久的Loki弄疼了，心里一直强调要温柔对待自己的omega的alpha也在心中诚恳地自责起来。“Loki，对不起，我又错了。”Thor轻轻抚摸着Loki颤抖不已的身体，有些心疼却还是慢慢开始了自己“抢地宣示主权”的动作。他用两只带着薄茧的大手固定好对方纤细的腰身以免他不必要的挣扎，借着昨晚疯狂的记忆，寻着Loki体内每一个敏感点的Thor，用时轻时重恰到好处的力道，让青筋盘紧柱身的粗大分身碾压着对方脆弱又敏感的肠壁。  
“啊...哈...你别...”Thor粗壮的肉柱一下又一下用最适合的力道顶弄着自己最敏感的部位，到底是因为昨天才刚刚经历过一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，经过了最初不适与轻微的疼痛外，Loki诚实的身体渐渐进入了佳境。“不要...哈~”  
就算Loki嘴上不肯承认，依旧无意义的做着最后的挣扎，可是通过插满Thor生殖器的穴口顺着柱身不断溢出的透明肠液，Thor还是知道自己这样顶弄的每一下，身下的Loki都是喜欢的。  
“Loki，宝贝儿，求你放松，你快夹死我了。”Thor试着加快速度，索性把Loki两条碍事的长腿挂到了自己的肩膀上。这样的体位，让Thor的生殖器更加深入Loki的穴道，使得对方本能就夹紧了自己的肠道内壁。“我差点儿就让你夹射了。”当然，作为一个身体足够强壮的alpha来说，在自己迷人的omega面前秒射绝对不是一件光彩的事情。Thor提着一口气，努力压制住肉柱顶端想要喷薄而出的欲望，揉捏着Loki腰间敏感的软肉，使对方慢慢放松警惕后，再次加快速度抽插了起来。  
Loki被Thor快速又猛烈的进攻，带出了难以自制的小高潮。Omrga依旧敏感淫荡的后穴一阵阵明显激烈的收缩，肠壁内被alpha粗大的生殖器快速抽插而带出的些许媚肉，正紧紧地吸附着对方。omega紧致的穴道就像是一张小嘴，紧紧地咬着alpha的肉柱不肯松口。就像是婴儿吮吸母亲的乳汁，一吸一吮之间，Loki痉挛似地颤抖着自己消瘦敏感的身体，收缩不断地肠壁绞得Thor像是被困在洞穴中发狂的野兽，片刻就从喉间挤出嘶哑的怒吼。  
“宝贝儿！我快被你榨干了！”Thor嘴上带着些许温柔的埋怨，那双海蓝色的眼睛却带着宠溺和欲望紧紧地盯着身下Loki的每一个细微表情变化。“现在，快搂紧我。”alpha带着些命令性质的语气，不等身下的omega有所反应，他已经抱紧对方的细腰，让对方的长腿继续架在他的肩膀上，以一种更加深入的姿势让omega坐进自己的怀中。“操...”Thor的大臂肌肉结实饱满，却在Loki更加温暖紧致的包裹下，差点儿没了任何力气。这感觉真是太过于奇妙与刺激。  
被Thor连续不断转换高难度体位动作的Loki被操弄的眼前一阵阵发黑，他觉得自己的身体已经被Thor顶弄到了极点，但却并不想就此认命的赶快收手。“啊...哈...哈...啊~”在短暂失明眼前出现一阵阵闪亮的星星之后，Loki被Thor完全占有的感官与触觉得到了最大限度的升华与放大。欲望的本能与真实，在alpha与omega相交的那点被无限扩大，好似世界上最真实的莫过于现在两人没有任何保留的交合与索取。  
Loki忍不住尖叫，他觉得自己快要坏了，只能无助又毫无章法地趴在Thor怀中，拼命用自己手指修长的双手使劲扒住对方的后背，在对方的后背上留下一片片触目惊心的红色血道。此时此刻，两人正在飞速攀升的快感，叫Thor根本感觉不到后背的疼痛，alpha被满足后最原始的本能与对欲望的野性全部被怀中omega的迎合层层激起，alpha没有理智的向omega的穴道中猛烈冲击，直到再次撞开昨天刚刚进入过的生殖腔口，Thor的腰间持续发力，大手早已掐得Loki腰间敏感娇嫩的软肉出现一片片泛红的痕迹。  
鲜花着锦，烈火烹油，天雷搅动了地火。  
在Loki身下，是Thor狂风骤雨般的热情。Omega的穴口被撑到了最大，alpha滚烫的粗壮肉柱好似楔子一样狠狠地嵌入进omega的体内。Loki再也承受不了Thor这样的疯狂索取，他颤抖着努力抓住对方宽大的肩膀，断断续续可怜地哽咽着：“慢点儿...嗯...我...我受不了了...”Loki几乎是带着哭腔，Thor真的快把他捅坏了。  
Thor看着Loki像昨晚那样泛红的眼圈，心中又是泛起一阵心疼却又带着莫名的兴奋。眼前的omega正在用他最脆弱真实的一面，朝向自己，怎能不让对自己omega占有欲与保护欲天生强烈的alpha怜爱疼惜。Thor放慢了疯狂的顶弄与抽插，慢慢捧起了Loki沾满情欲的潮红脸颊，狠狠地吻上那红润的薄唇，缠绵悱恻，两舌翻搅的声音混着身下两具肉体拍打的交合声，美好又色情。  
然而肉欲的结合并没有就此结束。Thor带着悦人技巧的湿吻慢慢朝下移动，当他轻咬了Loki滚动的喉结后又在颈间布满星星点点的深红色吻痕，一路向下，Thor最后毫不客气地含住Loki那敏感的微红乳尖，像婴儿吮吸母亲的乳汁一般，卷起舌头努力地吸含，顿时四周响起了啧啧的响声。  
Loki昨夜就有些胀痛难耐的乳尖，因为Thor的疏忽大意并没有如愿以偿的得到满足的抚慰。而今天被Thor这样用唇舌把玩于温热湿润的口腔中，Loki那两点早就敏感得充血变硬。乳晕被Thor舌尖的挑逗生生涨大了一圈，本来粉红的颜色也变深了不少。Loki早已不受任何控制，就在Thor一系列暧昧动作之下，他忍不住按住对方的后脑勺，由衷的希望对方的舌尖能多多抚慰自己昨日备受冷落的两点胸前敏感。Loki的眼神迷离涣散，忻长的手指胡乱地插入了Thor带着温热汗水的金色秀发之中，用并无太多无意识的胡乱揉搓来尽可能的表达自己身体的兴奋与满足。  
“Loki，我的宝贝儿。”Thor猛然间停下了嘴上的动作，身下的抽插挺动也戛然而止。他用自己那双海蓝色的眼睛盯上了对方绿宝石般的双眸。深情凝视之后，Thor忍不住再次去亲吻Loki有着漂亮形状的嘴唇。一吻结束，Loki的薄唇已经被Thor亲吻得微微红肿，显得更加诱人。“你是我的，我也是你的。”alpha在对自己的omega做着高潮前最后的告白，他甚至希望把怀中这副消瘦的身躯狠狠地嵌进自己的身体。  
Loki默默地抬头仔细地看着眼前完全占有自己的男性alpha，却并没有选择对对方做出任何言语上的回答，只是用相对于Thor细瘦太多的双臂紧紧地抱住了对方精壮的腰肢，把头也埋进对方结实的胸膛。  
“Loki，我亲爱的！”Thor因为Loki主动的亲近变得再次兴奋起来。Alpha把怀中的omega放平在床上，狠狠地压住。而alpha还一直卡在omega生殖腔中勃起发烫的分身再次在那让他欲罢不能的穴道内迅速有力地抽动了起来。  
快感就好似涨潮时的巨浪再次席卷而来，Loki难耐的想用Thor压在自己身上的健美肉体去蹭弄自己前面早已抬头发硬的分身。Thor见状，用本来放在Loki腰上的一只大手抚上对方前面形状美好的柱身上，贴心的快速撸动了起来。  
一时间，被Thor照顾着前后的Loki，因为双重的快感整个人虚软成了一汪温柔的春水，就好似堕入了沉沦的空间，不去想其它的事情，眼下只有欲望得意满足的真切的性爱快感。在Thor最后一次贴心地为Loki安慰好身前的空虚后，Loki呼吸急促地全部射在了Thor的小腹之上。  
Thor并没有停止自己的动作，而是用一次次撞击深入Loki孕育子嗣的生殖腔内，作为他在高潮时的射精的最后的准备。  
omega的后穴已经被alpha操弄得暂时无法紧密闭合，他们彼此都需要这最后的快感来安慰自己躁动不已的身体。  
“嗯...”Loki皱眉，被Thor终于喷射而出的大量浓精填满了生殖腔后，带着鼻音的呻吟宣告他们这次的性爱，让他舒适的再一次享受了美妙的高潮。  
Thor用自己挺直的鼻子轻轻蹭着Loki因为发情期有着红肿腺体的一侧脖颈，张嘴轻轻舔弄啃咬，继昨晚之后，alpha又一次在omega的腺体上留下了只属于他的痕迹。同样得到满足的Thor慢慢把成结后深埋在Loki生殖腔内恢复原状的生殖器抽了出来，惹得身后一阵空虚的Loki身体在高潮后一阵汗毛竖起的凉意。  
三月份的纽约，天气并不算太温暖，在被alpha标记后omega会出现短暂的体温过低，他们此时脆弱又敏感，极度需要自己的alpha来保护与安慰。Thor把Loki搂紧在自己温暖的怀里，看着在自己怀中慢慢合上双眼安然睡去的Loki，Thor心中越发的愧疚，理智袭来心中暗骂自己刚刚在Loki身上索取时太过于禽兽。  
Thor觉得自己在短短的两天内已经深深的爱上了现在在自己身边熟睡的Loki，他和他结合，和他一同达到了人类最本质最真实的快乐顶峰。他对他的这些行为并不是一时头脑一热的冲动，他要和自己的父亲挑明他们的关系，他要和他结婚，长相厮守，儿女绕膝。


End file.
